This invention relates to active carbon for treatment of waste liquid and a method of preparing the same.
A mechanical separation process, for example, sedimentation or filtration applied in treating waste liquid such as sewage or plant waste liquid generally utilizes adsorption by active carbon of the contaminating substances contained in the waste liquid which are difficult to eliminate.
The customary process of preparing active carbon for treatment of the above-mentioned waste liquid consists in carburizing vegetable material in an inert atmosphere and activating the carburized mass by gas, for example, steam. However, the active carbon prepared by the conventional process becomes unavoidably expensive, because the raw material itself is costly and the manufacturing process is complicated.